Ill always remember you
by loV3ly
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends since preschool nothing could ever pull them apart.Until edwards dad recives a job offer he cant refuse.Edward has to leave behind the most important thing in his life.Bella.will fate reunite them?ful summary inside
1. Prolouge

A/N: Okay so my little sister encouraged me to write a story and actually stick with it so I'm going to try this out…I have a lot of ideas to make into stories but the thing is I usually start to write them but I never post them or stick with them …so be patient with me please well tat is if anyone does read this story ha-ha okay anyways I really hope you guys like what I wrote so far its not long its sort of a prologue I guess…..well if someone reviews on this story even if its one person I'm going to stick with for sure it gives me okay some encourage meant …lol okay I'm done talking I think this is longer then the story lol 

* * *

**Summary: **

**Edward and Bella have been best friends since preschool nothing ever could pull them apart, that is until Edwards dad Carlisle received a job offer that would be able to pay his sons college intuition. Edward has to leave behind the most important thing in his life behind….Bella his best friend and first love (even though he never had the chance to tell her that)..Will Edward and Bella ever be reunited? Fate just might be the thing to do it.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Age: 16 ½ Bella

17 Edward

" You promise we will always be together." Bella asked looking at her best friend.

"I promise Bella we will always be together. K? Promise me that no matter what you will never forget me." Edward said

He was locking a bracelet he made for her in 5th grade back around her wrist.

" Promise. Edward?" Bella was looking at Edward from under her eyelashes

" Ya Bella."

" Well umm I'm going to miss you." Bella said well running into Edwards arms crying

" I'll call you everyday after school ."

He looked Bella straight in the eyes as he said this.

Edward was trying to be strong for Bella and he knew he was failing miserably.

"It's going to suck without you Edward"

Edward slowly wiped the tear that was sliding down Bella's cheek.

" Ya bu…"

"Edward, its time to go."

Edward was interrupted by his dad.

Sighing he turned back around to look at Bella.

" I'll call you once I get there. K Bella best friends honor."

He was happy for a second when he seen a little smile play on her lips.

It was quiet, they just stood there in each others arms hugging.

Edward put his lips to Bella's ear and whispered,

"Don't forget me"

He slowly let go of Bella and never looked back.

Once he shut his door he broke down. He knew he was leaving his best friend and his first love behind. Even if Bella didn't know that. Edward never had the courage to tell her how he felt he never wanted there friendship to change.

But little did Edward know Bella loved him back… She would always keep that promise she made him…………..She would never forget him.

A/N: ummm so how was it did it suck or was it okay .

Hit me up with a review or something.. Ight im out

****DoUGhNut PaTRol*****


	2. Kindergarten

A/N: Wow I really thought no one was going to read my story. Now I'm pumped you guys have me excited I want to thank MrsEmcullen.x,BookAHolic965,Porkkana for encouraging me to get the next chapter up so thanks…okay on with the story hope you enjoy the real chapter.

* * *

Age: 5 Bella, 5 ½ Edward

KINDERGARTEN

Epov:

"Hey, Lauren gets away, leave her alone!"

Lauren is a big meanie girl in our kindergarten who just loves to pick on Bella.

Bella was on the floor crying because meanie Lauren told her that Mrs. Swan combed Bella's hair funny. I think it looks pretty but shhhh it's a secret.

"I didn't do anything she just always starts crying like a big baby." Lauren said.

I knew Lauren was lying she always does that weird thing with her eyelashes…umm I think that's what there called...Anyways it makes her look like there's something wrong with her eyes.

"Yes you did liar! You said my hair looks like clown hair." Bella shouted.

I'm Bella's only friend in our school everyone else just is mean to her. I don't know why they are she's the nicest person in the whole world just like my mommy.

"No I said that your hai…."

Before Lauren could say those mean things to Bella again I interrupted her.

"I think your hair looks nice. Did your mom do it? My mom said she wishes Alice had more hair to make them into ummmm I think there called piggy tails."

Bella started laughing and started walking towards me. I looked at Laruen and started to laughing she looked so funny with her hands on her hips and a funny look on her face it looked like she needed to go potty.

"Bye Lauren" Bella said smiling at her

Bella grabbed my hand and we started walking towards the swings.

"well did your do your hairs or what?"

I was trying to help Bella get on the swing. Mommy said I'm turning into a strong boy.

"Yup! Maybe your mom can get Alice one of those fake hairs." Bella said

"Fake hairs?" I looked at her with curiosity.

"Yup! Fake hair. I seen an old man at looking at one in the store. He could take it off and put it back on."

"Wow!"

I never heard of fake hairs they sound cool….I want one.

"Edward, Edward, Hello?"

Bella was in front of me moving her hands like a crazy lady. Yup she's lost it.

"Why are you moving your hands like a crazy lady?"

"I was…"

She stopped the swing and got of to look at me. She put her hands on her hips .

Oh now I think she's mad.

"Did you just call me a crazy lady?"

Yup she's mad

"Ya but I'm sorry. Its just that em is always calling me a crazy man it got stuck in my honest."

I was trying so hard not to laugh at Bella. She was fighting a huge smile and she knows she always has something to say about em.

I gave her my puppy dog eyes. The ones I give to mommy when she says I have to wait after dinner to get a cookie.

"Fine. I forgive you. Shesh em is such a goof ball."

Yes oh ya I knew she would forgive me. Every one gives in with my puppy dog eyes.

I wonder when mommy is gonna get here.

"Edward, Bella!."

Bella and I turned to look at the teacher.

" Your moms here Edward and your leaving with them Bella so come grab your stuff alright."

I turned to Bella and gave her the look

"1,2,3 GO!" I yelled while taking off running towards the classroom door.

We took off running towards the classroom door but that's whe I remembered that bella falls a lot so it wasn't such a good idea. I turned to look at bella and saw her on the floor hugging her knee.

I turned back around and took off running towards her.

"Bella Bella are you okay? I'm sorry I forgot. Are you okay? Say something."

She picked up her head and smiled at me and then took off running towards the classroom door.

I cannot believe it Bella tricked me and she won .

"Edward are you coming or what? Your moms waiting." Bella shouted from the class door.

I stood up and started laughing. I just cannot believe it. I took off running towards the door.

"That was really sneaky. Something em would do. Oh I'm so telling em to keep away from you or your going to turn into him." I said laughing

I lookd at bella and she was all red so it made me laugh even harder.

"what's so funny Edward? "

I turned around and hugged my mom.

"While Bella here is turning into em. She cheated in today's race." I said laughing

My mom turned around to look at Bella

"Hello Bella."

Bella was still red from me laughing at her.

"Hi Esme."

"Come on you two I made some cookies for you at home fresh out of the oven. Oh and Ems home early today."My mom said smiling

"yummy" Me and Bella said at the same time

"Well come on then lets go."


	3. AN

A/N: okay sorry guys ….im not sure if I should post from bellas pov or epov

I know I haven't written im sorry ABOUT THAT….I GOT A LOT OF THINGS GOIN ON LIKE planning my wedding nd skoo u noe how it is….again sry

Quick question: DO U GUYS WANT ,E TO SWITCH OF POV WITH EDWARD AND BELLA OR KEEP IT JUZ EDWARDS POV???? PLZ PLZ PRETTY PLZ REVIEW PLZ IM HAVIN TROUBLE ON WAT I SHOULD DO OKAY BYE PLZ GIVE ME SOME ADVICE…THANKS


End file.
